


High School For Horny Juveniles

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, More tags to be added, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Different NSFW drabbles of various V3 ships, requests are always open !! The notes on every chapter will tell you the ship and prompt/kinks.Chapter 5: Saihara is fed up with Ouma's suggestive comments and decides to make him take responsibility.(kink: kissing, grinding)





	1. Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> AmaSai: Grinding

As Saihara’s cloudy grey eyes fluttered open, he was greeted by several things. His back was pressed against something, cold and hard, most likely metal. Secondly and more importantly, his chest was pressed against someone else's, their breathing even and quiet.

The detective squinted, eyes having yet to adjust in the dark. Just who exactly was in this locker with him? The somewhat tall stature, curly green hair and a telltale piercing glinting in the light was a dead giveaway. The person trapped in here with him was none other than Amami Rantarou. Just that realization alone nearly gave the black haired boy a stroke, heart rate kicking up as he realized that his arms were wrapped around the still sleeping boy's shoulders.

 

Saihara attempted to pull away, noticing that Amami's leg was right between his eyes and setting his cheeks aflame. However, he didn't have much time for being flustered once he realized that there was something around his wrists. Handcuffs, he muttered to himself. Pulling gently, the detective found that they were directly linked to what appeared to be a collar around Amami's neck.

Saihara took a breath, mind racing. Monokuma had probably trapped them in here as some part of this ridiculous dating game show, or whatever this was supposed to be. Of course, the shorter boy had scoffed at the premise of it all and deemed himself much too awkward to ever be able to get a date with any of the people here, anyways.

Even so, his heart had betrayed him and fluttered just about any time he saw Amami. It was a stupid crush in this stupid game. The mysterious boy didn't seem like much of a flirt, just a genuinely nice guy but Saihara couldn't help but to get a bit jealous when people like Ouma practically threw themselves at the pierced boy.

Amami never seemed to notice but something about that seemed...off. From all of their conversations, Saihara had determined that Amami was a very observant person and picked up on things others were oblivious to. He was just ignoring everyone's advances which simultaneously made the detective more hopeful and fearful.

With all of his thinking, Saihara had stopped paying attention and failed to see that Amami had finally woken up. On top of that, the detective was staring at him unknowingly. The taller boy laughed awkwardly, “Uh, Saihara?” He questioned, effectively snapping the black haired boy out of his thoughts.

Saihara spluttered, “Ah, uh, sorry! I was just thinking, that's all!” His cheeks were a lovely pink and Amami simply shook his head, a lopsided yet attractive smirk playing on his lips.

“Thinking? About how to get us out of here, right?” The green haired boy questioned, emerald eyes flitting around the extremely small and cramped locker. He rolled his eyes, “This is probably the work of that damn bear. It definitely is, what a creep!” Amami insulted. 

Saihara shifted a bit, becoming extremely aware of the fact that he was sitting on Amami’s leg, his face became red like a rose in spring. “U-um..!” The detective started a bit too loudly, wincing at his own volume before lowering his voice immensely. “C-could you move your leg a little..? It's…” he trailed off, eyes focusing on anything but Amami's face.

 

Everything was getting to be a bit too much. Saihara's chest pressing against Amami's wider, warmer one and the way the only thing the detective could smell was the taller's expensive and husky smelling perfume. It was an intoxicating scent, really. Amami, on the other hand, seemed completely unphased and simply nodded.

Amami attempted to stand straight up but hit his head against the top of the locker, he hissed in pain. Saihara panicked, “Oh my gosh, are you okay?! I'm so sorry-” He was shushed and clamped his mouth shut, a laugh erupting from the taller.

“Sorry but I can't really move.” His voice seemed genuinely apologetic so Saihara simply bit his lip, turning his head to the side. This was so embarrassing he could die! The detective couldn't help but to sigh, regretting it instantly as when he inhaled, his lungs were only filled with that husky scent again. It sent sparks under the dark haired boy's skin, fogging up his mind in just the slightest.

Saihara leaned into Amami's chest even more, finding it very uncomfortable that he can't rest his arms, practically forced to claw at the taller's shoulders. Unfortunately for Saihara, his pierced counterpart shifted with a quiet mumble of an apology. His leg was probably cramping from being forced to bend like that. 

Though, that sent a pleasurable shiver up the detective’s spine, hands instinctively clutching at the fabric of Amami's shirt. This caught the green haired boy's attention, “Saihara? Are you okay?” He was so genuinely worried that it made Saihara feel guilty but he couldn't help it.

He was admittedly a horny teenager and a virgin, at that. Saihara was...really sensitive, too. He knew that from...god, his cheeks were on fire. One of Amami's arms slowly lowered, hand resting on on the detective's waist. 

Now, the green haired boy wasn't dumb. No, he was quite intelligent. Amami was able to pick up on the smallest things in other's behavior. Though, anyone would notice such obvious signs. Amami's leg was right between Saihara's and every time he shifted slightly, the black haired boy buried his face into the pierced boy's chest.

After a while of shifting, slightly on purpose, Amami noticed Saihara's bulge and he decided to tease Saihara by simply moving his knee enough to give the detective's erection a decent rub. Saihara moaned rather loudly as it was unexpected, then he dug his face into Amami's chest, trying to hide.

 

Saihara's face felt hot as he stuttered, “I-I'm sorry..! Th-that was weird, I just-your leg!” The black haired boy sounded desperate and frantic, tripping over his words. The detective buried his face in Amami's chest.

Said boy just laughed a bit, “It's okay, don't worry! You're a guy, these things happen, not judging!” He would totally put his hands up in mock surrender if he could but alas. Saihara simply nodded, going quiet. Amami lowered his head, hot breath ghosting over the shell of Saihara's ear and not missing the way the latter shivered because of it.

Saihara felt like he was going to go crazy, whimpering at Amami's breath on his neck and shivering terribly. Feeling like he was on the brink of tears, took in a sharp breath before placing both hands on the wall behind Amami the best he could. 

“What are you..?” Amami questioned softly, looking down at Saihara with a raised eyebrow. He got no response as the detective was inwardly panicking, everything screaming at him to find a way out of this before he made a fool of himself.

The shorter stood on his tiptoes the best he could, peering out of the locker to see which room they were in. It seems like the classroom he first woke up in, alongside Kaede. Saihara looked around a bit more, eyes scanning anything and everything before his foot started to cramp and with a huff, he relaxed his body.

He stupidly ended up gliding down Amami's leg, mewling at the friction and hiding his face back into the taller's shirt. He whimpered for a few moment before steeling himself and trying again. Saihara slowly pulled himself up, using Amami's shoulders as leverage.

“What are you looking for? I doubt anyone is out there and this locker is clearly, well, locked.” Amami looked at the detective's face, illuminated by the light of the classroom. His dark hair was sticking up wildly, face flushed as his lips were parted slightly. God, Amami wanted to kiss him.

They were just inches from each other's face like this, but the more Saihara struggled to find some way out of the locker, the more his clothed erection ground against Amami's leg. Soon enough, Saihara was a whimpering and panting mess, legs shaking and the pierced boy finally spoke again. 

“You should calm down, Saihara, you're only working yourself up more…” He tried to be as gentle as possible but his response was an immediate snap back.

“I just want to get us out..!” Saihara sounded like he was about to cry and that definitely didn't sit well with Amami. The detective pressed his face into the taller's chest for what felt like the umpteenth time, “How are you so calm, anyways..?” It was a pouty whisper and oddly cute.

Amami said, “Saihara, look at me.” A few tense moments went past and the detective didn't budge. The taller plead quietly, “Please.” That was enough to get Saihara to listen, the detective looking up at him through messy bangs and long eyelashes.

The pierced boy swallowed thickly, “I have a solution to one of our problems.” He laughed nervously, feeling his heart racing and color flooding his cheeks. Saihara could probably hear his wildly beating heart, said boy just cocking his head to the side with an eager expression.

Instead of using words, Amami placed his hand on Saihara's hip and pulled him forwards, successfully eliciting a loud and long moan from the detective. “Wh-what are you doing..?!” Saihara squeaked, nails digging into the taller boy's shoulders.

“Uh, well, I figured that you can't really think straight when you're so...yeah.” Amami's eyes were glued to the ceiling as he awkwardly spoke, “So, if we just take care of this problem, then you'll be able to figure a way out! Because you won't be distracted anymore, you know?” He hoped to God that sounded like a good enough and that he didn't seem like a total creepy pervert right now.

Saihara whined, “But...that's embarrassing…” His quiet panting filled the locker for a few moments, “And...that's gross, I'm just...sorry…” Amami shook his head, hoping the detective could tell.

“It's fine. This will be our secret, yeah?” He was trying his best to be kind and reassuring in this odd situation. “We won't ever talk about this after we get out. Sound good?” Amami shot the detective a kind smile within their cramped space. Saihara slowly nodded, barely whispering that Amami could start but it was heaven to the taller boy's ears. There was a combination of moving his leg and Saihara every so shyly thrusting against it, the detective moaning quietly.

“Amami...” Saihara moaned, Amami melted because of it, a shiver ran through him. The detective was moaning right into his ear, the green haired boy’s cheeks were red like cherries. 

Saihara was losing it already, heat coiling in his stomach. He was grinding against his crush’s leg, the hottest guy here and didn't know what to do. The detective was torn between keeping his composure and completely letting go so he could fully enjoy this as it probably wouldn't happen again.

Amami let his hand go lower, grabbing at Saihara's ass and absolutely relishing in the squeak the shorter boy makes. Saihara drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes and deciding, screw it. He nuzzles directly into Amami's neck, panting harshly and letting a waterfall of whimpers and mewls leave him.

The pierced boy grinned, a little bit of drool threatening to spill down his chin. Amami ground his knee against Saihara's crotch harder, “Ahn..!” the detective's voice was so sugary sweet like syrup, Amami felt like he was getting drunk off of it. “Ngh, Amami, more.” Saihara moaned in spite of himself.

“More..?” Amami repeated in disbelief, was he hearing correctly? Did the shyest boy he's ever met just beg for more? This can't be real.

“Nn, more, faster~...” Saihara began pressing wet kisses against Amami's neck, not missing the way the tan haired boy tensed up before baring his neck a bit more. “Ah, Amami, it feels good.” The black haired boy pushed his cock against the other's thigh even harder.

Saihara pressed even more open mouthed kisses against Amami's neck, whining desperately. “Amami, Amami…” the detective repeated like a mantra, the taller boy's name felt so right in his mouth. 

Amami's heart felt like it was on fire, he grinned, “You really like moaning my name, huh?” The green haired boy commented though he can't say he didn't love it. 

The black haired boy pressed his chest against Amami's, feeling like he needed to be closer and closer, the heat wasn't enough and the contact still left him wanting more. Saihara wanted to feel every inch of Amami's body but he would just have to settle for this. 

“Are you close?” Amami asked, Saihara desperately clawing at him. 

The detective nodded feverishly, moans becoming higher in pitch. “Oh, God, Rantaro, hurry..!” Saihara whined, “I'm so close, please.” Amami couldn't help the moan that clawed its way out of his throat, the shorter boy was too good for his own good.

With one more hard thrust, Saihara came, “Rantaro!” It sounded like a half sob as the detective slumped against Amami's chest, chest heaving. 

With that, the locker played an odd tune before the door popped open and Amami nearly fell over. Saihara looked around, dazed and confused, his legs barely able to support him. The pierced boy was holding him up, though. 

“S-so...we're out now.” Amami laughed awkwardly, really hoping that Saihara wasn't paying too much attention to the very obvious bulge in his pants.

Saihara looked up at him, “I'll get Monokuma for this later… As for now, I just want to do this…” The detective pressed his lips against Amami's, intent on repaying the other.


	2. Saimota; frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Saihara's makeout session gets a little more heated than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!! I have a little bit to say... Um, truth be told, I didn't expect to get any more than two or three requests so it's amazing how many I've gotten. I know I'm not an amazing writer, far from it, so I just want to thank you all for entrusting your requests to me. However, I am a bit scared of letting you all down... I sincerely hope every chapter can please you all, I will do my best!

Saihara and Kaito were, to put it simply, making out. It was hot and heavy, Kaito's hands roaming all over the detective's lithe body while Saihara's hands were making an absolute mess of the astronaut's hair. His usually spiky style was already ruined, hair falling down in front of his eyes until the shorter boy pushed them back with nimble fingers.

 

They were sat atop Saihara's bed, soft moans and grunts bouncing off of the walls. The shorter boy's jacket was long ago thrown to the floor, the buttons on his white shirt being mostly undone. Kaito was in a similar state of undress, beloved jacket on the floor somewhere and a few buttons popped.

 

“ _ Kaito _ …” Saihara moaned, pulling back a bit. Kaito, as usual, was all teeth and rough as could be with his delicate boyfriend. The purple haired boy enveloped Saihara in a kiss once more, pressing their bodies together as closely as they could mold together. 

 

His arms wrapped around the black haired boy's waist, not missing the shiver that ran through the detective when their clothed cocks nestled together. Kaito bit the other boy's plump lip, groaning lightly when Saihara's hands trailed down to his neck. 

 

The astronaut decided to grope his cute boyfriend's perfect, tight ass and greatly enjoyed the squeak that followed. “ _ Ah _ , Kaito..!” Saihara whimpered, pulling back and mewling quietly when the taller's lips latched to his pale yet flushed neck. Kaito wasted no time in leaving several hickeys, biting down.

 

The astronaut pulled back and admired his work, loving how gorgeous Saihara's neck looked covered in all those hickeys and love bites. It looked positively sinful and was the definition of arousing. Kaito looked at the shorter boy through half lidded eyes.

 

“ _ Shuichi _ …” Kaito breathed out, “God, you're so cute.” He couldn't help but to compliment his significant other, choking on his words when the detective thrust against him. 

 

“Kaito, you're so hard…” Saihara commented, a small whine in his voice. The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Kaito's broad shoulders, moaning softly under his breath.

 

“Yeah, so are you.” Kaito commented with a lopsided, sexy smirk that made Saihara's heart squeeze and his cheeks burn. “You're the one who started all this kissing so you'll take responsibility for it, right~?” He purred out, voice low. 

 

Saihara simply giggled, mischevious and unlike him, “ _ Maybe~.”  _ His voice was playful but not for long.

 

“ _ Shuuichi _ .” Kaito growled out, eliciting an excited gasp from Saihara, the boy unintentionally bucking his hips. The astronaut's voice was such a ridiculous turn on him, he could never contain himself when Kaito decided to growl like that nor when he moaned and groaned. The purple haired boy chuckled at how responsive Saihara was.

 

The detective couldn't take it anymore, his pants were way too tight and the precum smearing his underwear was getting to be annoying. With slightly shaking hands, he unzipped his fly and freed his erect cock. Kaito simply raised an eyebrow at his actions but everything would make sense soon enough. 

 

Saihara unzipped the taller boy's fly with ease, wrapping an eager hand around his cock and relishing in the stifled moan his boyfriend made. With that, Kaito finally got the drift and wrapped his large, rough palms around their erections and pumped, free hand threading into Saihara's hair and pulling lightly the way Kaito knew he liked it.

 

“ _ Ngh!”  _ Saihara flinched, instinctively trying to hide his face in embarrassment. He always made the most embarrassing noises and he could only imagine what his expressions look like!

 

Kaito whined, “Shuiuchi,  _ look at me _ .” His voice was a quiet whisper, breathless as their cocks frotted together, creating a delightful friction. Precum was covering the astronaut's hand in a ridiculous fashion, Saihara  _ had _ gotten pretty excited earlier. 

 

Saihara whimpered in response, slowly raising his head but focusing on the wall behind his boyfriend because he was getting way too flustered. This wasn't anything Kaito hasn't dealt with before, all he had to do was make Saihara get lost in the pleasure and that was an easy task.

 

Kaito bucked his hips skilfully, their cocks pushing together, still using his rough palms to his advantage. The detective watched his boyfriend's expression morph from one of timidity to one of absolute pleasure. Saihara's eyebrows were drawn up, cheeks a rosy red and his plump, pink lips were trembling and parted as pants left him.

 

“ _ Ah, ah, Kaito _ ..!” The black haired boy moaned, smashing his lips against Kaito's and muffling his own moans. Saihara whined in the back of his throat, hips thrusting without any rhythm as his orgasm was approaching. This just felt way too good, Kaito's cock pressing against his own, the impossible heat of the taller boy's hand, the prodding tongue in his mouth.

 

The astronaut yanked his head back, rewarded with a loud and long moan. Kaito moaned right back, “ _ Mm _ , your voice is so fuckin’ cute, Shuuichi.” He complimented before a small whine left him, “ _ Fuck _ , are you close?” 

 

Saihara nodded feverishly, a mess of moans and whimpers leaving him as his gripped Kaito's shirt, his forehead pressing against the astronaut's. “S-so close, just a little more, Kaito..!  _ Shit _ …” The detective cursed under his breath, a rare feat that sent shivers up his boyfriend's spine. 

 

Saihara tensed up, crying out as he threw his head back, cum spurting from his cock and decorated his shirt and obviously Kaito's hand, the purple haired boy grunted as he pumped a few more times. The detective was trembling from the over stimulation, “ _ Mmm, Kaito…”  _ His voice was weak as the astronaut finally came as well, his hand digging into Saihara's hips.

 

They both struggled to catch their breath for a few moments before Saihara planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, smiling almost innocently up at him, “Was that taking responsibility?” 

 

Kaito simply wipes his hand off the sheets before wrapping both arms around the detective, falling back onto the bed. “It will be after we cuddle.” He laughed quietly and Saihara had no objections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


	3. Oumami; spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma ends up breaking Amami's vase, however the taller has an ideal punishment for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I really had fun writing this?? I hope y'all like it!

“ _ Really _ , Kokichi?” Amami's voice was an agitated sigh, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he exited his bathroom. His eyes were daggers in the supreme ruler as they slowly trailed to the shattered vase on his desk. Ouma simply chuckled nervously but it quickly turned into one with mischievous undertones.

 

“I told you not to touch it!” The green haired boy scolded, “How am I supposed to clean this up?” Amami put a hand to his forehead, sighing once more as he walked over the fragments of a dark blue vase. Ouma just grinned at him coyly.

 

“It's just a stupid vase from Monokuma’s ugly store, why do you care so much?” The dictator twirled his hair around his fingers, crossing his legs. Amami was certain that he'd be chewing bubblegum if he could, it really just fit his image right now.

 

“Yes, but I paid good money for it. And even if I didn't, it's the fact that you didn't listen! You never do!” The pierced boy was high strung, stressed from a day of fruitless efforts of escape and Ouma was only making things worse. Usually, Amami was the only one who could keep his cool around the shorter boy but he was off of his game today. 

 

“Nishishi, Amami-chan is such a crybaby!” Ouma relished in the spine chilling glare that was sent his way, adrenaline rushing through his veins already. One could say that the supreme ruler was a bit of a masochist, getting off on pain and excitement washing over him when he was scolded. To see the normally calm and collected Amami so upset and scolding him, it was such a turn on.

 

“Kokichi, just be quiet before I…” Amami trailed off but voice still carrying an amazing threat, it only made Ouma shiver. He definitely was thinking with his dick and not his head when he replied,

 

“Before you what? Spank me?” The dictator’s voice was twisted yet sultry, a low chuckle leaving him but stifling when Amami turned to look at him, expression the very definition of being ‘fed up’. Ouma swallowed, half out of fear and half out of excitement. A shaky exhale leaves him in the tense moments of silence.

 

Truth be told, Amami had only planned on lecturing Ouma and making him clean up this mess. However, seeing the supreme ruler looking like he was the king of the world and laughing like it was all some joke, Amami found himself snapping. He roughly grabbed Ouma's wrist, enjoying the surprised yelp that came from the smaller boy.

 

“Fine! You earned it fair and square, after all.” Amami's tone was stern as he pulled the smaller boy across his lap, Ouma began to panic. His big mouth had bitten off more than he could chew. Yes, the supreme ruler definitely wouldn't mind being spanked by Amami but there was no way he would be able to hide his arousal. His juvenile kink would be blatantly on display.

 

Ouma spluttered out some incoherent sentences that mostly consisted of ‘wait' and ‘sorry’. “I'm not hearing it, Kokichi.” Amami cut him off, ignoring the obviously fake teary eyes that were directed at over Ouma's shoulder, with ease he pulled down the dictator’s pants, gaudy red and yellow underwear being exposed.

 

Really, his underwear were skin tight and strikingly thin, they wouldn't provide much protection. Ouma shuddered, breaths already uneven, face flushed as he stared at the wall of Amami's room. Without the slightest bit of warning, Amami's hand met his ass, a loud smacking sound filling the room. The purple haired boy couldn't stifle the gasp that left him.

 

Instinctively, Ouma's hands fisted into the sheets as he bit his lip. Amami really was pissed off but after the first three smacks, it hit him just how absolutely ludicrous this entire situation was. However, the pierced boy was a man of his word and he had to admit that this  _ was _ pretty hot.

 

_ Smack, smack, smack!  _ The sound was harsh and erotic, in its own regards. Ouma's cheeks were flushed dark red, lewd sounds slipping past his plump lips, erection pressing against Amami's thigh insistently. The taller boy decided not to comment on it, for the time being, simply venting his previous frustrations with each smack. 

 

His rings would definitely leave a mark, even through the dictator's underwear. “ _ Nn _ …” Ouma quietly moaned and Amami smirked like an all knowing, cheshire cat.

 

“You're so dirty for getting off on this, Kokichi.” A whisper of his first name was Amami's only reply. Another hard smack, another moan. “You go about doing whatever you please and even take pleasure in being scolded… You're the worst.” The pierced boy's voice was low, more pleased than disgusted.

 

Ouma shivered, burying his face in the covers as his moans increased in volume. “I'm such a bad,  _ bad _ boy… Ngh,  _ please, _ teach me a lesson, Rantarou.”  The supreme ruler was utterly pleased with this situation, all the frustration and hormones he’d been ignoring due to this stupid killing game being released. The amount of times he couldn't get off was ridiculous and now Ouma was tantalizingly close.

 

The purple haired boy began bucking his hips, his neck and ears flushed prettily. He could feel Amami was hard, too but honestly Ouma didn't care, he was focused on his own pleasure. His clothed cock was thrusting against the taller boy's sculpted thigh, “ _ Ah, harder _ … Spank me harder,  _ mm!” _

 

“You're such a slut, Kokichi.” Amami chuckled, pulling the other boy's underwear down and noticed that his ass was red but not horribly so. That was going to change, very soon. The green haired boy smacked him ridiculously hard and felt his cock twitch at Ouma's loud, muffled cry.

 

“ _ Fuck yes!”  _ The supreme ruler whined, his grinding only increasing in vigor. Amami continued spanking him, pausing when Ouma cried out, “ _ Rantarou _ ..!” With a sob, pushing himself as he pushed into Amami's thigh and himself upwards, Ouma came with tears falling from his eyes.

 

He was panting, entire body trembling as his hands slowly untwisted from the sheets. “God,  _ yes _ …” He moaned lowly, dampening Amami's pants with ribbons of cum.

 

His lilac eyes slowly looked over at Amami's face. The green haired boy was biting his lip, cheeks a dark pink as his eyes were half lidded, filled with lust. “I'll forget about the whole vase thing if you help me get off, too.” 

 

Ouma simply licked his lips, “My Pleasure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme that love, gimme those comments


	4. Kiibouma; dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gives Kiibo a blowjob while the latter's hands are tied!
> 
> *set in my 2nd year au, human kiibo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hey, everyone! A few things... As of late, my mental health hasn't been the best. I've been stressed from school and parents, unstable for multiple reasons and even losing friends. I feel very crappy, to sum it up. It's hard for me to write at this time that's why it's taking me so long to pump these out. I will try to be faster though!! But, I won't be doing every request. Even if I said I would try. Maybe some time later but I can't handle that right now. I will just write the things I am comfortable with and know how to write, I hope that is fine with you all... As always, comments are appreciated. 
> 
> (this is set in my 2nd year au, kiibo is human)

Kiibo's hands were tied together, also linked to the headboard of Ouma’s bed. A silky red ribbon was binding them together. The robotics expert was half naked, shirt having been taken by his mischievous boyfriend a while ago. His pants were sliding off of his slender hips, revealing his black underwear.

 

He moved his legs out of boredom and anticipation, turning his head to watch the bathroom door, awaiting Ouma to come out. When Kiibo angled his head, he felt something cool touch his neck and remembered what was there. It was a choker Ouma had given to him, the roboticist wore it all the time. It seemed like a normal choker to most, nobody paid much mind to it. However, if you got close enough, you could see that the metal plate on the front proudly read, in a pretty cursive,  _ property of Ouma Kokichi _ .

 

Kiibo blushed just thinking about it and finally, the bathroom door opened and his heart skipped a beat, looking at the wall. The supreme ruler strolled over to him casually, a smirk on his lips, “Baby boy, you look so perfect all tied up for me~.” Kiibo didn't respond, cheeks flushing further. 

 

Ouma climbed onto the bed, straddling Kiibo's hips, he runs his soft, nimble hands down the taller boy's chest. Over Kiibo's collarbones, his nipples, his hips and his thighs. The dictator enjoyed the way the white haired boy's back arched ever so slightly, twitching lightly under Ouma's skilled touch. 

 

Finally, the purple haired boy leaned down and connected their lips. Without hesitation, Kiibo parted his lips, a quiet mewl escaping him. Ouma's tongue invaded his mouth, taking complete dominance of the kiss, he began using his purple, newly done nails to lightly scratch at Kiibo's body. “ _ Ngh..!”  _ Kiibo jerked his knee upwards.

 

The roboticist swore up and down that he wasn't a masochist but Ouma could see right through his lies and used it to his advantage. Kiibo pulled at his restraints, wanting so badly to run his hands through Ouma’s hair and whining in annoyance. The twisting of their tongues was getting tighter and breaths becoming quicker, drool running down Kiibo's chin. The supreme ruler bit down on the other boy's lip, relishing in the long drawn out moan that he was rewarded with.

 

Ouma let his hands rest at the white haired boy's hips, gripping tight enough to bruise. “Th- _ that hurts _ …” Kiibo whimpered between their kissing, back arching once more, “ _ Ah…”  _ The supreme ruler simply hummed in acknowledgement, not missing how hard the roboticist had gotten from just a little pain. 

 

After just a few more moments, Ouma broke the kiss and pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. The white haired boy was staring up at him through thick white eyelashes, eyes filled with lust and his cheeks were flushed, lips bruised from the intense kissing. He was trying to catch his breath as he moaned quietly, “ _ Master _ …”

 

Ouma smirked like a cheshire cat, finally getting what he wanted. All it took was a bit of kissing to get Kiibo to stop being so worried and just give into the pleasure. The dictator's eyes landed on the choker he had so happily given Kiibo, feelings of possession and desire burning fervently within him. He leaned down and began pressing chaste kisses to the pale boy's beck, dancing around the black accessory. 

 

He grazed Kiibo's neck with his sharp teeth, a shudder racking through the taller. Ouma pulled the choker down slightly, pressing a wet kiss to the side of the white haired boy's neck before finally being satisfied. The dictator lifted himself from the other boy's hips, removing Kiibo's pants and underwear without a word. 

 

The supreme leader grabbed Kiibo's legs, hooking them over his shoulders and smiling up at the other boy. Kiibo just blinked down innocently, throwing his head back with a strikingly loud moan when Ouma bit into the tender flesh of his thighs. “D-don't..!” Kiibo whined, trying but failing to close his legs. 

 

His thighs were always so sensitive and Ouma knew that, “What's wrong, baby boy? You always turn into such a mess when your thighs are involved~.” His voice was light and airy before he latched onto more skin, suckling at it gently and grazing it with his sharp teeth. 

 

A ridiculously obvious tremble raking through the white haired boy's body, he twisted his arms in a desperate attempt to get away from the overwhelming sensation. “Master,  _ ahn _ ! F- _ feels good..! _ ” Kiibo cried out, ocean blue eyes rolling into the back of his head, hips bucking incessantly. His cock was bobbing up and down with his movements, flushed a pretty red with precum beeding at the tip.

 

Ouma bit down particularly hard, feeling blood on his tongue and tasting copper. Kiibo’s cock twitched as his bound hands grasped at air, eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip and barely subdued a low moan. The purple haired boy lapped at the mark, pulling away from those quaking thighs.

 

He’d left so many hickeys and love bites on both of Kiibo's thighs, it brought a delightful smile to his features as the taller was a writhing, moaning, panting mess.

 

Kiibo was trembling, head turned to the side as loud moans and mewls left his plump lips. “ _ Master, please _ …” The white haired boy begged, heels digging into Ouma's shoulder blades as he arched his back once more, pulling at the ribbon but to no avail. 

 

“Don't rush me, I'll leave you here needy, if I feel like it.” The purple haired boy said, voice threatening and eliciting a whine from the other.  Ouma chuckled darkly as he gently wrapped a hand around Kiibo's cock, not missing the way the roboticist hissed at the contact.

 

There was already a ridiculous amount of precum running down his erect cock, a sharp gasp from Kiibo. He was so turned on he felt like he was going crazy! He just wanted Ouma to touch him, he just wanted to touch Ouma. To feel the shorter's soft and perfect body, to nearly worship the boy who had complete control and complete ownership of him.

 

Kiibo moaned quietly, Ouma truly did own him and was free to do  _ whatever _ he pleased. Ouma's hands were nimble and soft and  _ perfect _ , feeling so wonderful around his shaft that Kiibo couldn't help but to buck up into the touch. “ _ Ngh _ , M-Master~...” his voice was low and drawn out, different from usual. Ouma couldn't say he didn't like it.

 

Ouma pressed a kiss to the side of Kiibo's twitching dick before wrapping his lips around it, taking the taller boy all the way in with ease. The roboticist balled his hands into fists, nails threatening to break skin as he struggled against his urge to face fuck Ouma, taking deep breaths. Ouma simply chuckled around his erect member.

 

Ouma was a pro at this, without a doubt, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he stared up at the other. Kiibo yelped, eyes squeezing shut as the more adorable whimpers and squeaks left his mouth. Without hesitation, the supreme ruler began bobbing up and down with expertise, skilfully wrapping his tongue around the other boy as he did so.

 

Now this had Kiibo’s toes curling, back arching deliciously high from the mattress, hands pulling at his restraints for dear life. “ _ Master _ ..!  _ Ah _ , too f-f-fast!” But, Ouma didn't slow down, in fact, he upped his speed and enthusiasm. All sorts of lewd noises were bouncing off of the walls, the purple haired boy moaning around Kiibo's cock as he ground his own erection against the bed.

 

“ _ Hah _ ~, I'm so close..!” Kiibo warned and Ouma simply hummed, placing both his hands on the pale boy's thighs and dragging his nails down the soft skin. “K- _ Kokichi _ !” Kiibo was seeing stars, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he threw his head back, coming hard into Ouma's mouth. 

 

The purple haired boy was unphased, swallowing the seed in his mouth before leaning up and admiring the way Kiibo was struggling to catch his breath. When the white haired boy finally looked at him with a blissed out expression, Ouma simply giggled, “ _ Nishishi _ , don't give up so soon!”

 

His voice was sultry and low, “After all, you still have to get me off too, ya know?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was satisfactory as it was actually fun to write and made me feel a bit better while writing it. Thanks for reading, lovelies. It's also very late so I will fix any errors in the morning!


	5. Oumasai; kissing + grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara is fed up with Ouma's lies and suggestive comments, he's going to make him take responsibility!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who simply requested saiouma smut w/ no specifics, here ya go!! But, yeah, this fic is still alive and I'm still working on requests don't worry!!

Saihara was fed up with Ouma and his teasing. The latter was always saying weird things about loving him and wanting them to have ‘lots of fun’ together. At first, Saihara thought they were just lies because that's what the dictator always said they were but quite some time ago, he stopped adding that little quip. There was no longer that whisper at the end, that added confusion. 

 

It seemed Ouma was either mostly or completely serious about what he claims he wants from the detective. However, Saihara could never find the words or actions to appropriately respond save for flushed cheeks and stuttering. 

 

However, the breaking point was yesterday with Ouma having shoved Saihara against the wall, pressing their bodies together and resting his small hands on the taller boy's hips. The dictator’s smile was devious and his voice was low, fingers finding their resting place in the black haired boy’s belt loops. 

 

As Saihara grew flustered, like  _ anyone  _ would, the purple haired boy smirked and remarked that the detective was ‘such a virgin’. Before Saihara could even refute such a thing, he was shoved and Ouma practically skipped away.

 

While that was true, him being a virgin and all, the supreme ruler had no way of knowing that and was just making assumptions! Sure, Saihara  _ was  _ timid and barely had enough to confidence to speak without either Kaede or Kaito by his side but that didn’t denote virginity. There were plenty of soft spoken people who’d done all sorts of things! Despite that, anyone would get flustered at the things Ouma does and says, especially with how attractive the shorter was.

 

With those big, round mulberry eyes and thick, long violet eyelashes. Ouma’s skin was pale and perfect, cheeks always flushed in just the slightest to compliment his plump, pink and  _ kissable  _ lips. That was just his face, not even counting those hips and those legs! With all these thoughts racing through the Saihara’'s mind, he was stomping around and ignoring everyone in order to find the little dictator.

 

So many hello’s had gone ignored as he couldn’t lose his focus nor this false bravado. It was just nerves and pent up frustrations, vexation and fixation, that were fueling the detective, he wasn't even thinking straight. Saihara wasn't even sure exactly  _ what  _ he was intending to do when he found Ouma but that didn't slow him down in the slightest. 

 

“I'm gonna make him take responsibility..!” Saihara muttered haughtily, clenching his hands into fists as he descended down a flight of stairs. Responsibility? What did that entail? How did he intend to make Ouma pay for all his advances? Hell, before he even got that far, he couldn't find the purple haired boy anywhere! The last place Saihara could imagine him being was the library. 

 

With a heaving chest and the slightest bit of sweat on his brow, Saihara descended down another flight of stairs and pushed his fatigue to the back of his mind. He made his way to those big wooden doors, putting his soft and pale hands on the entryway. 

 

Low and behold, there the dictator was with his nose buried deep in some dusty book. His violet eyes didn't leave the pages even as Saihara stood there, panting as he’d run all across the building. The library was completely silent save for his heavy breathing and then the sound of Ouna turning a page.

 

Finally, the detective swallowed thickly and pointed a finger, “Ouma-kun, I've been looking for you!” He tried to pretend as if he was completely put together despite his disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. Finally, the purple haired boy looked up from his book and smirked.

 

“ _ Shhh _ , this is a library, Saihara-chan..!” He scolded and relished in the flash of hot irritation that flitted across the detective’s features. 

 

“This isn't a real library, Ouma-kun…” Saihara crossed his arms as he took a few, slow and calculated steps towards the smaller boy. In doing so, he also made efforts to even his breathing. Saihara was an expert at calming himself down so his breathing was mostly normal when he’d made his way to the other. His charcoal black shoes making a light tapping sound against the old, wooden floors. 

 

Ouma closed his book, directing his attention to the tall bookcase beside him and running his dainty fingers over the many piece of literature there almost sensually. His long, painted nails making a light scratching noise.

 

His voice was low and sultry as he spoke, “I don't know, these books  _ feel _ pretty real to me.” The dictator chuckled, eyes dark as he locked eyes with Saihara once more.

 

_ Here it comes… _ Saihara thought to himself, the expression on the supreme ruler’s face was all too familiar. That incessant flirting that never lead anywhere…  _ Well, not this time,  _ Saihara steeled himself. 

 

“Cornering me in the library when no one else is around? I wonder what you're gonna do to me?” Ouma said before laughing like an innocent child, “Not that Saihara-chan the virgin would actually do anything!” 

 

Irritation gathered in the detective’s chest and clouded his thoughts as he stormed towards Ouma, taking the other by surprise and grabbing his much smaller wrist. The book in his hands clattered to the floor and echoed in the tense silence, Saihara having pushed Ouma against the bookcase and their bodies strikingly close.

 

“Stop calling me that…” The black haired boy growled out, his analytical eyes not missing the way Ouma shuddered. “You're just making assumptions and I'm getting sick of it.”

 

Ouma smirked up at him, cheeks turning just the slightest pink, “Oh? And what're you gonna do about it? Til you make me shut up, I'll go on calling you a cherry boy!” The dictator stuck his tongue out which was his demise.

 

With his heart pounding so hard he was scared his ribcage may shatter, Saihara leaned down and pressed his tongue against Ouma’s own before completely enveloping him in a kiss. Ouma  _ squeaked _ , outright  _ squeaked _ before the shortest, stifled moan left him.

 

Saihara...was somehow an expert at kissing, it was like his mouth and tongue were moving on their own. Had he done this before..? The detective honestly couldn't remember, so many memories about his life were so fuzzy right now. Maybe he has kissed a few people before? Either way, Saihara didn't mind and only pushed his tongue  _ deeper _ into the other's mouth.

 

Ouma returned the kiss but with an obvious clumsiness and innocence, it was like he'd never kissed anyone before… Saihara smirked at this, taking advantage of the way the dictator had seemingly melted and grabbed his other wrist.

 

The black haired boy pinned Ouma’s hands above his head, Saihara began suckling on Ouma’s tongue. The supreme ruler arched his back, moaning against Saihara’s lips, “ _ Nn…” _ . The detective pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them, relishing in Ouma’s expression.

 

The purple haired boy’s lips were red and bruised from their heavy kissing, cheeks flushed like cherries and eyes half lidded as he stared at the detective with lust and desire, drool trailing down his chin. The dictator was panting heavily, mewling under his breath, “ _ Saihara-chan…” _

 

Saihara felt his dick twitch in arousal, Ouma was so cute… Sucking in a gulp of air, the black haired boy pressed their lips together once again, pressing their hips together. Ouma was rock hard and all just from a little kissing? It would seem that he was the virgin here. Saihara used his free hand to thread into Ouma’s silky locks and tugged ever so slightly.

 

The shorter boy keened, hips thrusting against Saihara’s own. Saihara raised an eyebrow and tried that again, pulling harder this time. Ouma broke the kiss, throwing his head back against the bookcase and moaning loudly, “ _ Ah..!” _  With an unknown expertise he didn't know he possessed, Saihara began grinding their hips together. 

 

“Saihara-chan,  _ ngh,  _ harder..!” Ouma whined, his voice echoing off of the walls and sending a shiver up Saihara's spine. Even so, the detective didn't lose his cool as to maintain the upper hand.

 

“It seems like you're the virgin, Ouma-kun, so worked up over just a kiss.” The detective breathed out, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. The dictator simply ignored his words, trying to kiss him once more however Saihara dodged his advances in favor of kissing at what he could reach of Ouma’s neck.

 

“ _ Nn _ …” Ouma almost purred, grinding his hips upwards and clenching his hands into fists. Saihara pulled his hips away, instead sticking his leg between Ouma’s thighs and letting the smaller boy grind on that instead. The detective unthreaded his hands from the dictator’s hair and decided to undo Ouma’s scarf, allowing himself more access to Ouma's neck.

 

The purple haired boy didn't protest at all, instead he bared his neck even more. He was grinding more and more frantically against Saihara’s leg, his moans increasing in volume as they echoed off of the walls. However, they heard voices out in the hallway but Saihara didn't stop, he didn't care who heard. In fact, he wanted someone to hear the way he wrecking  _ the _ Ouma Kokichi.

 

Ouma either didn't notice or also didn't care, “ _ Ahh! Shuichi! _ ” He cried out, arching his back deliciously as he came. The detective pulled back from the shorter’s neck with a smirk, having left multiple hickies and drinking up the sight that was Ouma. Meanwhile, the voices in the hallway had gone completely silent and were replaced with frantic footsteps.

 

The dictator’s entire face was flushed as sweat rested on his forehead, hair flying out in every direction and drool trailing down his chin. “Saihara....” Ouma whispered, trying to struggle out of the detective’s grip. Saihara finally let go but wasn't expecting the other to lunge at him causing them to end up in a heap on the floor.  

 

Ouma was straddling the black haired boy’s hips and looking down at him with lust in his eyes. 

“Saihara-chan, I want to go again. And again and  _ again _ .” Ouma practically demanded, leaning down and pressing chaste kisses to the side of Saihara’s face. The detective had no complaints and rested his hands on Ouma’s hips. 

 

“If you can handle it,  _ cherry boy~.”  _ Saihara had the confidence to tease back and his response was a rough bite to his pale neck, a small moan escaping him. 

 

Ouma was halfway through taking Saihara's shirt off when the doors to the library slammed open, Toujo standing there like an angry mother with a disgusted Tenko on her heels. “Really?! To be so indecent in a public space, you two are preposterous! I expect better from you, Saihara!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, lots o' hints at pregame saihara being a slut lolol but anyways. Comments are ALWAYS appreciated, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, leave requests in the comments!! Constructive criticism is also appreciated.


End file.
